


Precious Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having witnessed the explosive fight between Ssigh, Fllay, and Kira, Tolle and Miri begin to value their relationship quite a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Moments

"Are you going to be all right?" Tolle asked carefully soon after that livid outburst. His friend looked up, crushed, obviously biting back another string of tears, as prior events continued to stab at his heart with each breath he took. Ssigh nodded once, and received a single pat on the shoulder as he headed off toward his room. It was more than obvious that he needed to be alone.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Miriallia asked, and shuddered slightly as to desert breeze danced up her legs and through her hair. The wind failed to take the morose air Ssigh left behind, though.

Warm arms circled her quivering shoulders, and Tolle planted a kiss on the back of her head. They saw it all; heard it all, too, and couldn't say they were happy with how things crumbled. Back in Heliopolis, they more than supported Kira's interest in Fllay, but now, both of them weren't so sure they should have. Miri didn't know what to make of Fllay's sudden interest in the Strike pilot, but it sure didn't sit well with her.

Tolle couldn't believe what happened anymore than she could, and his hold on her tightened. If some coordinator... some guy were to take Miri out from under his nose, there would be hell to pay. He just hoped to become stronger some day, so he could make good of that threat.

Miri snuggled deeper into Tolle's embrace, and received another kiss. Each moment was just too precious to waste, especially when the air was thick with the pain and suffering of others. She felt so lucky to have him by her side.

Tolle whispered, "You wouldn't happen to have your sights set on any others, would ya?"

Miriallia turned slowly in his arms and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Never... "

End


End file.
